Um Natal dos Deuses
by Tassy Riddle
Summary: Athena convida a família para uma fésta no Santuário. O que será que os Deuses do Olimpo acharão dos cavaleiros de ouro? e o que será que os douradinhos vão aprontar? Descubram no que vai dar essa maravilhosa fésta de Natal! [Completa]
1. Preparando a fésta

Saint Seyia não me pertence, e sim ao Sr. Kurumada e a mais alguns q eu não sei quem é... Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, é só diversão mesmo... E a fic tem conteudo **Yaoi**, quem não gostar e for se incomodar, não leia... Bom, é isso, espero q gostem

Um Natal dos Deuses

**Cap. 1- Preparando a festa**

- Andem logo, seus molengas! é pra isso ficar pronto antes da Páscoa! - Saori gritava histérica

Era véspera de Natal e Athena estava organizando uma festa, tudo tinha que ficar perfeito! e pra variar os pobres cavaleiros de ouro que tinham que colocar a mão na massa...

- Pensei que o trabalho escravo tinha sido abolido faz tempo, hum! cadê os servos e empregadas? - susurrava Kanon para Saga

- É... doce iluzão... todos se demitiram, a megéra não pagava o salário - suspira Saga voltando a colocar as bolinhas na ávore

- E eu non acredito que ela me deu folga na fundação, pra ficar arrumando infeites natalinos! - dizia Camus inconformado

- É... bem que eu achei muito suspeito você poder ficar sem trabalhar não estando nem em côma ou a beira da morte... - replica Milo arrumando as luzes pisca-pisca na árvore

- Vamos lá! menos papo, mais ação! cambada de vagabundos, não fazem nada o dia inteiro, vivem as minhas custas! hum! - saori gritava, só faltava um chicote e a gargalhada demoníaca para a garota ficar um perfeito carrasco!

Todos: ¬¬'' e a parte de nós vivermos para protejer a vida dela!

- Aioros, a proxima vez que vc salvar essa pirralha, eu mesmo te parto ao meio! - fala Aioria entre os dentes para o irmão

- Eu sei maninho... me arrependo todos os dias de não ter deixado o Saga fazer picadinho dela - Aioros responde susupirando

- Hum! sorte do Mú e do Aldebaran que foram viajar e não precisam agüentar isso...¬¬ - fala Shura, lembrando dos dois amigos que tinham se ausentado do Santuário

- É mesmo! - diz MDM - alguém sabe por que essa p deixou eles viajarem e agente teve que ficar aqui!

- Bom... parece que o Deba foi para Asgard, a pedido da pricesa Hilda ;D... e o Mú foi para o Tibet consertar as armaduras dos cavaleiros de bronze, que pra variar nunca conseguem mantê-las inteiras...¬¬ - conta Afrodite, se mostrando super inteirado das fofocas

- Hum! e por que os pirralhos de bronze não estão aqui, nos ajudando! - MDM pergunta, fazendo cara feia

- Humm... todos deram alguma desculpa e se mandaram - diz Shaka, enquanto arrumava os Papais Noéis - o Ikki e o Shun foram vizitar o tumulo dos pais e aproveitaram para passar o Natal no Japão mesmo...

Aioria faz uma cara inciumada vendo que o seu loiro sabia muito bem onde o moléque de fenix estava ... o shiryu foi para os cinco picos antigos vizitar o méstre ançião, o Hyoga parece que foi para a Sibéria vizitar a local onde sua mãe está, não é Camus?

- Oui, foi sim... - concorda o francês, lembrando que o pupilo o pedira autorização para ir

- Hum... aquele pato! - murmura Milo, se mordendo de ciúme

- E o jumento de istimação da deusa, também se mandou? - pergunta MDM

- ...Também, o Seyia foi para aquele orfanato comemorar com aquelas crianças e a tal de Mino... - continua Shaka

- Hummm... então é por isso q a Saori tâ com o cão AINDA MAIS incorpado... - comenta Kanon

- Nossa! vc também tá bem inteirado das fofocas, heim Shaka? - fala Afrodite sorrindo

- Hum! só sou bem informado! - replica o indiano emburrado

- MAS VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR DE FICAR DE PAPO E ANDAREM LOGO COM ISSO! - berra Saori, estressada - tudo tem que estar perfeito para quando minha família chegar...

Todos: FAMÍLIA? O.O''''

- Será que ela ja andou abrindo umas cidras e enchendo a cara? porque parace que ja ta de porrê! - fala Milo baixinho para Camus

- É provavel... - diz o aquariano comessando a achar que a garota realmente não deveria estar em seu juíso perfeito - _se é que ela tem um!_ - ele pensa

- Senhorita Saori, por um acaso o Senhor Mitsu Matssa Kido resucitou? - pergunta Aioros, tentando entender

- Não, seu idiota! - ela acerta ele com uma bengala doce - eu estou falando dos deuses do Olimpo! meu pai Zeus, minha madrasta Hera, meus imãos e irmãs deuses... -

Todos: O.o'''''

- Está dizendo que os deuses do Olimpo vão vir para a festa, comemorar o Natal aqui no Santuário? - pergunta Shura ainda incrédo-lo

- Sim! foi o que eu acabei de falar idiota - ela acerta ele com uma outra bengala doce... (de onde vem essas bengalas? O.o'''')

- Mas senhorita, tradicionalmente o Natal é uma festa cristã, uma religião monoteista, é a data em que as pessoas que crêem comemoram o nascimento de cristo, filho do deus em que elas acreditam, não pensei que os DEUSES comemorassem o Natal... - fala Camus racionalmente

- Camus, você pensa de mais... - diz Saori

- É, eu vivo falando isso à ele...¬¬ - comenta Milo

- ... o Natal significa mais, é estar com a família... - Saori comessa a falar, mas é interrompida:

- E ganhar presentes! - dizem Milo e Kanon impolgados, mas são acertados por uma gigantesca bengala doce

- ...continuando, realmente os deuses não têem muito o costume de comemorar o natal, hehe.. mas esse ano eles vão! e o melhor, eles vão ADORAR a fésta! - - diz Saori sorrindo, super impolgada

**Continua...**

N/a: o proximo capitulo virá rapidinho... Detalhe, é a primeira fic que estou tomando coragem e postando na net, espero que gostem e desculpem os erros d português e acentuação é que eu não presto muita atenção digitando, hehe... mas vou tentar melhorar Por favor mandem Reviews dizendo oq estão achando (comentários, críticas, elogios, sugestões, dicas... TUDO é bem vindo!)

Bjus!


	2. No Olimpo

**Cap. 2- No monte Olimpo...**

- Ah! eu vou ODIAR essa festa! ò.ó - fala a deusa Afrodite indignada

Zeus tinha convocado uma reunião com os deuses, para comunicar a todos sobre a festa que sua "filhinha querida", Athena, estava preparando.

- Afrodite, minha filha, acalme-se! Tenho certeza que todos irão apreciar a festa, afinal, é Natal! - diz Zeus sorridente.

- Mas meu pai, nós não comemoramos o Natal, essa é uma festa dos mortais que crêem...

- Ah, cala a boca Artemis! - Zeus interrompe a filha irritado. - esse ano nós vamos comemorar, sim! Minha filhinha Athena, coitadinha está tendo o trabalho de preparar essa comemoração para nós... - diz com um olhar lacrimejante.

- Se o senhor diz... ¬¬ - suspira Artemis

- Sim! Essa festa será maravilhosa! - diz Zeus empolgado

- Duvido! Com aquela pirralha, babaca, mimada, invejosa, organizando... - fala Afrodite irritada.

- Afrodite! Não fale assim da sua irmã! - Zeus fala muito bravo.

- Ah! Cala a boca, a imprestável é tudo isso mesmo! - fala Hera para Zeus - a pirralha da Afrodite tem razão...

- O que! Pirralha é o c--------! Sua velhota desqualificada! - Afrodite xinga em alto e bom tom.

Hera se levanta imediatamente, já pronta pra "rodar a baiana". Apolo vendo a situação digamos... "problemática" resolve interferir:

- Ei! Senhoras, deusas... por favor não vamos brigar, sim? Acalmem-se - interfere Apolo, temendo uma guerra.

- Isso mesmo! Apolo tem razão - fala Zeus seriamente - O que importa é a gente curtir a festa! ÊBAAAA! - diz com um colar havaiano dançando a Úla (...?...)

Todos: ¬¬"""

- Bom, pelo menos agente vai ter uma chance de acabar com aquela Athena idiota e com o resto da humanidade - sussurra Hades para Poseidon.

- Tem razão! Será uma chance imperdível! - sussurra Poseidon sorrindo com planos mirabolantes.

- E vocês dois! Se tentarem algo contra minha filhinha ou contra a humanidade que ela tanto gosta, faço picadinho dos dois, entenderam? - diz Zeus de uma forma ameaçadora de meter medo.

- Hehe... Claro, senhor - os dois engolem seco, era melhor não tentar nada mesmo, não dessa vez...

- Bom, tudo bem... - diz Hades conformado - pelo menos ela tem aqueles guardiões, cavaleiros de ouro, que são super gostosos... poderemos nos divertir muito mesmo! Hehe...

- ÔPA! Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, vai sequer pensar em encostar um dedo naqueles cavaleiros, ouviram! - diz Afrodite com um brilho assassino no olhar - Eles já têm sua cara metade, seu verdadeiro amor, sua alma gêmea! E euzinha sou pessoalmente a guardiã desse amor, e se alguém, seja lá quem for - ela olha pra Zeus - tentar interferir na relação de algum daqueles casais, eu faço se apaixonar pelo Fôfo! (o cachorro de três cabeças do Hades xD).

Todos: O.O Certo, certo... tudo bem...

- Ai, ai... - suspira Poseidon - Meus tempos na terra... hummm, aqueles marinas, hehe...

- Deixa de ser sem-vergonha, Poseidon! - repreende Dionísio.

- Sem-vergonha nada! Só estou lembrando do tempo que passei no corpo daquele garoto, o tal de Julian Solo, ahhh, meus marinas... - Poseidon sorri, mas logo fica irritado - hum! Se não fosse essa pirralha! Eu teria dominado a terra e ainda estaria lá, curtindo... mas não! Ela me prende naquela Ânfora e então eu volto pra cá, saco! ...ahhh, bons tempos... ahhh, Kanon... - sorri, lembrando do marina que o controlara - Hehe... esse sim!...

Dionísio balança a cabeça negativamente - Você é um pervertido, isso sim!

**Enquanto isso no Santuário...**

- Ô saco! Vamos ter que ficar servindo de garçons a noite inteira para um bando de deuses metidos e arrogantes! - reclamava Saga.

- É verdade! Ninguém merece ficar servindo esses deuses, se forem todos iguais a Saori então... - concorda Kanon.

- Ah, Kanon! Mas você tem muita experiência em controlar deuses... diz aí, como é ter um deus na cama! - pergunta Shura sacaniando.

- Ah, não é nada muito... - para de repente - Ô Shura, vai ver se o Aioros tá dando na esquina, vai! - fala Kanon irritado.

- Ei! Na esquina o c-----! - grita Aioros de longe.

- É, não vem falar do Aioros não! Eu sei que o meu amorzinho é muito fiel! - diz Shura indignado.

- Ô! muuuuuito fiel, esse é tão fiel quanto o Milo... - fala Kanon sarcástico.

- Pode parar Kanon! Não me põe no pacote, não! - fala Milo ficando bravo - eu sou super fiel mesmo! Né Camus? - pergunta sorrindo para o amado.

- É... vamos acabar logo com isso antes que a Saori venha reclamar. - diz Camus vermelho de vergonha com o jeito "normal" que Milo falava da vida pessoal na frente de todos, não estando nem aí.

- Isso mesmo, seus imprestáveis! Vamos acabar logo com isso antes que aquela vaca venha encher o saco! - diz MDM.

- Calma amorzinho, agente já tá acabando... - fala Afrodite para o namorado.

- É BOM MESMO, ACABEM LOGO! - grita Saori aparecendo do nada e depois sumindo de novo.

Todos: O.o''''

- Já acabou aí, meu leãozinho? - pergunta Shaka no ouvido do namorado, que fica vermelho.

- Shaka - Aioria sussurra - eu já falei pra você não me chamar assim no meio de todo mundo.

- Relaxa amorzinho, ninguém ouviu - o indiano sorri, e beija o namorado.

- Os dois, dá pra parar de namorar e andar logo! - Saga fala rabugento.

- Credo... que mau humor! - diz Shaka.

- Liga não, amor... ele deve tá assim porque um certo deus dos mares virá para a festa. - sussurra Aioria para o amado.

- Nossa Saga, que mau humor... - fala Kanon para o irmão.

- Não enche! - replica Saga.

- Uhnnn... eu já disse que te amo, e que o único deus que eu quero na minha cama é você! - pergunta Kanon, sussurrando no ouvido do irmão.

Saga sorri - Humm, desculpe... eu também te amo... - ele fala abraçando e beijando o irmão.

- Ei, sem agarramento! - diz Saori aparecendo do nada, novamente - Já acabaram!

- Sim, senhorita - diz Afrodite terminando o ultimo arranjo.

- Ótimo! Agora vão para suas casas, se arrumarem e colocarem suas armaduras, que espero que não estejam com nenhum arranhão! - Saori diz cerrando os olhos - E estejam aqui, prontos e impecáveis às 18:00 horas, em ponto!

- Ótimo, ainda tem essa... - reclama Milo baixinho.

- ANDEM LOGO! Hum! Tão esperando o que? Vão, vão! - a deusa grita, jogando-os literalmente escadarias abaixo.

**De volta ao Olimpo...**

- Ótimo então está tudo certo, né? - pergunta Zeus empolgado.

- É, né? Fazer o que... - responde Hera a contra gosto.

- Então vamos!... Afrodite, minha filha, você vai também, né? - Zeus pergunta fazendo cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

- Vou! E não me olhe com essa cara, hum! Eu vou somente para proteger aqueles lindos casais de vocês, deuses pervertidos! - responde a deusa - O amor deles está sob minha proteção! Não ousem encostar um dedinho sequer, em nenhum! Fui clara! - pergunta rosnando.

Todos: O.O Sim, claro!

- Estou de olho em todos vocês! Principalmente em você, Poseidon! - Afrodite fala cruzando os braços e encarando o deus dos mares.

- Mágina... hehe... eu não farei nada, juro! - dá um sorriso amarelo. – _ô menina chata, só porque é a deusa do amor e bla, bla, bla! Fica se achando! ò.ó _- ele pensa ainda com um sorriso falso no rosto.

- Bom... er... é melhor irmos - fala Zeus sorrindo - prontos?

Todos: Sim... ¬¬''

- Isso! Então vamos! - Zeus grita, pulando, super empolgado para ver a filhinha querida e curtir a festa.

E assim os deuses tomam formas humanas, correspondendo a suas próprias aparências físicas e partem todos (Zeus, Hera, Afrodite, Apolo, Artemis, Dionísio, Poseidon e Hades) para o Santuário de Athena... ia começar a festa!

**Continua...**

N/a: Primeiro de tudo gostaria de agradecer à minha irmãzinha linda, querida e maravilhosa, Princesa Shaka, q está sendo minha beta-reader, Brigadão manaaa! t adrooooo!

Bom... deu pra perceber que é uma fic de Natal, mas tá "meio" atrazada, mas prometo termina-la antes do Natal de 2006... -.-"" Tá aí o segundo cap. espero que estejam gostando ...Gostaria de acrecentar q a Mitologia citada (Afrodite como filha d zeus, etc...) não corresponde a Mitologia original, encontrada em livros, isso é da minha imaginação msm ...O terceiro cap. virá logo, logo... a fésta vai bombar! xD

Bjus!


	3. A festa! e muita confuzão

**Cap. 3 - A festa! E muita confusão...**

Grécia, Santuário de Athena, 18:00 horas.

Milagrosamente os cavaleiros de ouro chegam ao salão de festa no horário marcado, é claro que para alguns (Camus, Saga e Shaka) pontualidade não era problema, mas para outros (Milo, Kanon, Aioria, MDM, Afrodite, Shura e Aioros) era um problemão! Tanto que chegaram ainda colocando o que faltava da armadura, arrumando as capas, ajeitando o cabelo... Mas por sorte a deusa estava ansiosa demais para perceber isso.

- Umm, parece que estão todos aqui, hum! Ainda bem que não se atrasaram! - diz a deusa, parando de andar de um lado para o outro, sentando-se em seu trono.

- Senhorita, desculpe a intromissão, mas... o que é isso? - Camus pergunta, apontando para um enorme aparelho de som ao lado da árvore de Natal.

- Esse é o Megasystem 3.000! Afinal, o que é uma festa sem música! - sorri, empolgada.

- Senhorita, e os convidados? - pergunta Shaka.

- Já devem estar chegando... - sorri - então, vamos aproveitar e dividir logo as tarefas - pega uma pequena listinha e começa a ler.

Todos: Hum! Lá vem! ¬¬

- Camus e Saga vão para o "bar" (uma copa q tinha no salão) preparar as bebidas, Milo e Kanon vão servir as bebidas para os convidados nas mesas...

- _Ótimo! Barmen ¬¬ _- pensam Camus e Saga

- _Ótimo! Garçom ¬¬ _- pensam Milo e Kanon

- ... Shaka e Afrodite vão preparar os petiscos, MdM e Shura vão servir os petiscos...

- _Acho que uns pratos indianos teriam um caimento perfeito! _- pensa Shaka, já se recordando das receitas que aprendeu com os monges.

- _Uhnnn, posso decorar com algumas flores! _- pensa Afrodite empolgado.

-_ Vaca! _- pensam MdM e Shura

- ... Aioros vai cuidar do som e Aioria das luzes

- _Legal! _- pensam os dois irmãos

- É... bom... a senhorita não acha que é muita coisa para poucos convidados? - Shura pergunta, levando logo em seguida um cascudo da deusa.

- Ora essa! Você acha que isso é muito para os DEUSES? - ela pergunta ameaçando-o com seu cetro.

- Não... hehe... é que...

Ela o interrompe:

- E fique sabendo que não vão vir só os deuses!

Todos: Não? O.o''

- Virão também os cavaleiros de prata, os cavaleiros de aço, algumas amazonas e alguns amigos da fundação...

- E por que NÓS que teremos que trabalhar na festa! ò.ó - Milo pergunta indignado.

- Porque EU sustento vocês! Hum, e chega de conversa! Todos para seus postos, já começaram a chegar convidados!

E aos poucos os convidados vão chegando... Misty, Dante, Shiva e mais outros cavaleiros de prata vão para a pista de dança. Shina, Marin, June e mais algumas amazonas vão fofocar com a deusa. Os cavaleiros de aço e mais alguns outros esfomeados da fundação, vão para uma mesa atacar os petiscos... e assim o salão ia enchendo...

20:00 horas, estão "todos" curtindo a festa, quando oito cosmos extremamente poderosos surgem no salão e oito aparentemente "pessoas", de beleza estonteante aparecem no local...

- É... até que essa decoraçãozinha barata não está tão ruim... - diz uma bela jovem de cabelos dourados, ondulados até a cintura.

- Afrodite, querida, não seja rude com a sua irmã - pede o homem alto, forte, que aparentava uns 30 anos e era também muito bonito.

- Certo papai, está bem... ¬¬

Ao reconhecer as divindades que acabavam de chegar, Saori abre um enorme sorriso e corre para os braços do "papai".

- Filhinha que saudade! - Zeus fala, apertando-a ainda mais.

- Uhn! - ela quase sufoca - hehe... eu também estava louca de saudades papai!

- Ah, minha filhinha você não sabe a falta que você faz lá no Olimpo...

- _Nenhuma!_ _¬¬ _- pensam os outros deuses.

Depois dos cumprimentos, os deuses se misturam com os convidados e vão "curtir a festa".

- Unh, onde será que ele está? - Poseidon rondava por todo o salão, tentando encontrar um certo homem alto, forte, cabelos azul escuro, que tinha sido um de seus Marinas - O melhor de todos! - sorri, lembrando-se dos velhos tempos.

Após mais um tempinho andando, seus olhos se fixam na bela figura altiva, carregando uma bandeja com bebidas.

- Te achei! - sorri vitorioso, e vai andando felinamente até o ser desejado – Há quanto tempo, Kanon... - sussurra no ouvido do cavaleiro.

Na mesma hora Kanon arregala os olhos e estremece, reconhecendo a voz e o cosmo do homem atrás de si - Po... Poseidon!

- Uhnnn, vejo que ainda se lembra de mim - sorri maliciosamente.

- Eu... er... bom... - Kanon nem teve tempo de falar nada, pois seus lábios foram tomados com voracidade pelo deus dos mares.

Do balcão, Saga observava toda a situação, morrendo de ódio

------- # -------

Em uma mesa mais afastada, Hades estava sentado, sozinho, apenas observando o movimento no salão.

- Que tédio! - murmura se espalhando ainda mais na cadeira - Hum, eu preciso é de uma diversãozinha! - sorri maliciosamente olhando a sua volta - Hehe... a chata da Afrodite nem tá por aqui mesmo... Uhnnn deixe-me ver quem será essa diversãozinha - olha em volta, mas não demora muito e a "diversãozinha" vem até ele:

- Aceita uma bebida? - Milo pergunta tentando parecer agradável, se maltratasse algum convidado a deusa o faria picadinho.

- Na verdade, aceito MAIS que uma bebida... - com um movimento muito rápido, Hades levanta e cola o seu corpo no do escorpiano, este quase deixa cair a bandeja, mas Hades a pega e a coloca em cima da mesa.

- O que você... - Milo começa a falar, mas Hades agarra sua nuca e o beija ferozmente.

Ao ver a cena, Camus na mesma hora pára o que estava fazendo e se prepara para ir ver o que estava acontecendo, mas uma linda mulher de longos cabelos negros e cacheados entra na sua frente sorrindo:

- Olá, você poderia me servir uma bebida? - Arthemis pergunta de forma sedutora.

- Pardon, mas eu non... - ele tenta argumentar, mas ela o interrompe:

- Oh, que maravilha! Você é francês! Ah, eu adoro esse sotaque, é super sexy...

- Oui, mas agora... - ele tenta se esquivar, em vão - _É, não vai ter jeito, melhor servir essa mulher chata, depois eu vou ver o que está acontecendo_ – pensa.

------- #-------

Kanon estava estático, não sabia o que fazer... o que aquele deus maluco pensava em fazer, afinal!

- Ora, ora... o que houve Kanon, surpreso em me ver? Humm, você nunca foi tímido desse jeito... - o deus começa a beijar o pescoço de Kanon e a percorrer seu corpo com as mãos.

- Me solta! - Kanon o empurra - Eu não sou mais o mesmo homem que você conheceu e teve em sua cama!

- Pra mim você não mudou nada, continua o mesmo puto gostoso de sempre! - o deus volta a agarrá-lo, dessa vez com o dobro de força.

- Solte-o agora mesmo! - ordena uma voz grave e máscula.

- Ãhn! Quem você pensa que... - Poseidon nem termina a frase, ao ver o homem a sua frente que era exatamente igual ao que estava em seus braços. - Vocês são... - sorri malicioso - Uhnn, agora vou me divertir o dobro! - mas seu sorriso desaparece, pois Saga acerta-lhe um soco, e por não estar preparado, acaba indo parar longe.

- Saga, eu...

- Tudo bem, Kanon, esse desgraçado vai ver só! - fala cheio de fúria, partindo pra cima de Poseidon que tentava se levantar.

------- # -------

- Me larga, seu verme! - Milo acerta um chute que pega Hades desprevenido. - O que você pensa que está fazendo, idiota?

- Ai... - massageando o local dolorido. - estou apenas me divertindo - sorri cínico. - hehe... vai dizer que não gostou!

- ODIEI! E se tentar fazer isso novamente eu arrebento a tua cara! - fala cerrando os punhos.

- Ha ha, estou morrendo de medo... por que não facilita as coisas e vamos logo para um quarto? - ele agarra Milo de novo e bloqueia com apenas uma mão o soco que o cavaleiro tenta acertar-lhe. - Eu posso fazer isso de uma maneira agradável, você escolhe. - imprensa o escorpiano na parede começando a acariciar seu corpo.

No balcão, Camus não se contém ao ver a cena.

- Com licença! - pede o francês, empurrando Arthemis que insistia em ficar colada nele, apurrinhando-o.

- Espera, mas... - ela o perde de vista em segundos - droga é sempre assim! - esbraveja a deusa.

Hades então começa a sentir muito frio, muito frio mesmo! Estava sendo congelado!

- Quem é... - Hades pára de acariciar Milo, que se debatia, e olha para o homem parado ao seu lado.

- Solte-o! - Camus fala friamente.

- Hum! E quem você pensa que é para mandar eu fazer algo! - pergunta sarcástico.

Camus nem responde, ao ver onde a mão do deus estava no corpo do SEU escorpiano ele parte pra cima de Hades, socando-o com toda a sua raiva e sua força.

------- # -------

- Pelos deuses! O que está havendo aqui! - Saori grita histérica, vendo duas rodinhas formadas no salão com os convidados assistindo dois deuses apanhando vergonhosamente.

No mesmo instante todos param de brigar e voltam-se para a deusa.

- Senhorita, nós...

- Silêncio Kanon! - fala ríspida - É meia-noite, do dia 24 de Dezembro, eu quero saber por que não estão todos ao redor da mesa central para realizarmos o brinde! - pergunta furiosa. - ANDEM LOGO, TODOS PARA A MESA!

Todos: Sim senhora! O.O

Em volta da mesa todos já estavam com suas devidas taças de champanhe (apesar de ser Natal, não Reveillon... ¬¬) só esperando...

- Bom... - Saori começa o "pequeno" discurso. - fico muito feliz que todos tenham comparecido à festa, esse com certeza foi o meu melhor Natal... "blá" "blá" "blá"...agradeço ao senhor, papai Zeus, o melhor de todos os deuses, meu pai - Zeus sorri, se achando... - e também a todos os deuses, que apesar de algumas guerras e conflitos - olha para Hades e Poseidon, cada um com uma bolsa de gelo no olho roxo. - são minha família... "blá" "blá" "blá"... enfim, a paz mundial! - olhar perdido no horizonte.

Estavam todos cochilando, alguns até babando e roncando, mas acordaram com o grito da deusa:

- FELIZ NATAL! TODOS SE ABRACEM!

Ao ouvir isso, Poseidon agarra Kanon e Saga, Hades agarra Milo, Arthemis agarra Camus, Zeus agarra Aioros (?) O.O'' ...Apolo agarra o Afrodite (?) O.O'' ...Hera agarra MdM (?) O.O'' ...e Dionísio agarra Shaka. (?) O.O''

- OK! PODE PARAR A PALHAÇADA! ò.ó - grita a deusa Afrodite.

**Continua...**

N/a: Nhaaa! é o penultimo capitulo... o ultimo ja tá pronto, virá rapidinho...

Manaaa, brigada denovo por tá betando minha fic, e mal posso esperar pra continuar lendo "Um desafio comprometedor" ta mto linda!

Bjus!


	4. E a festa acaba, será?

**Cap. 4 - E a festa acaba... será?**

Todos estremecem ao ouvir o grito da deusa Afrodite, tanto que alguns convidados começam até a sair de fininho da festa...

- Seu bando de deuses sem vergonha, o que pensam que estão fazendo! - ela pergunta, rosnando.

- É que... bom... - Zeus começa a falar, mas estava com muito medo pra pensar em alguma coisa que preste. - eles são tão lindos! - diz, agarrando ainda mais Aioros.

- Me solta, seu maluco! - o sagitariano tentava empurrá-lo, mas o deus era forte demais e nem se movia.

- Ei! Solta ele! - Shura parte pra cima de Zeus, mas não adianta nada o cosmo do deus era muito forte.

- Zeus! - Afrodite (a deusa) fala em um tom intimidador. - Solte-o!

Na mesma hora, sem sequer pestanejar, o senhor do Olimpo solta Aioros e abaixa a cabeça, com medo do olhar fuzilador da filha.

- Me larga, sua mulher doida! - grita MdM, tentando se soltar de Hera.

- Pare agora mesmo, se não quiser que eu acabe com todos os seus sentidos! - Shaka fala, concentrando seu cosmo, mas o cosmo de Dionísio era ainda mais forte. Aioria tenta salvar o amado, mas também não consegue contra o deus...

- Sai fora, seu imbecil! - Kanon fala tentando se soltar de Poseidon.

- Solta a gente, agora! - diz Saga, tentando socar o deus dos mares novamente, mas agora o deus estava usando o poder do seu cosmo.

- Solte-me, ou irá se arrepender! - Camus fala, aumentando seu cosmo, tentando congelar Arthemis, mas a deusa também eleva seu cosmo, anulando o poder do zero absoluto.

- Me larga, idiota! - Afrodite (o cavaleiro), tentava acertar suas rosas em Apolo, mas elas sequer arranhavam o deus.

- Seu desgraçado! Me solta, eu vou acabar com a tua raça! - Milo se debatia, tentando soltar-se de Hades.

Athena continuava olhando, sem entender nada! A essa altura não havia mais convidado nenhum na "festa", restavam apenas os deuses e os cavaleiros de ouro.

Afrodite (a deusa) então, eleva seu cosmo de uma forma assustadora.

- Soltem-nos! - ela ordena de tal maneira, que todos na mesma hora, soltam os cavaleiros e se encolhem de medo

Os cavaleiros, que não eram bobos nem nada, correm para trás da deusa Afrodite.

- Agora, seus deuses tarados, vão receber o devido castigo por encostarem nesses casais tão perfeitos! - a deusa aponta para os cavaleiros.

_- O.o" bom, pelo menos ela está nos ajudando... _- pensam os cavaleiros.

_- Ãhn? O que está acontecendo, e a festa! _- pensa Saori, não estava entendendo nada.

- Zeus, Hera, Arthemis, Apolo, e Dionísio... agora vocês vão para o Submundo, pois estão loucos de saudades de um certo cãozinho de três cabeças... - Afrodite fala, concentrando seu cosmo.

- Não, por favor! - pedem os deuses.

- **Paixão Divina! **- a deusa lança seu poder, e um pólem rosado envolve Zeus e os outros. Ao abrir os olhos não pensavam em mais nada, a não ser no Fofo! - Isso, agora vão ao encontro do seu amor! - ordena Afrodite. Então, eles desaparecem.

- O que aconteceu! Papai! - Saori gritava histérica, sem entender nada. - Para onde eles foram! O que você fez com eles! Oh, papai!

- E conosco, Afrodite, não vai fazer nada? Hehe... ela não teria chance mesmo... - Hades e Poseidon começam a rir, sarcásticos.

- Oh, será que ela vai transformar a gente em uma borboleta! - Hades pergunta com cara de preocupado, começando a rir.

- Ou pior, fará a gente se apaixonar por um coelhinho! Ou quem sabe por um Poddle! - Poseidon pergunta, rindo mais ainda.

- Não... - diz a deusa calmamente. - por terem a ousadia de beijar e tentar fazer coisas piores com esses dois - aponta para Milo e Kanon. - darei um castigo muito mais terrível!

- Ui! Que medinho! - falam os dois deuses, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Afrodite (a deusa) vira-se para Saori, que pra variar, ainda não entendia nada...¬¬

- **Paixão Divina!** - Afrodite lança seu poder em Saori.

Hades, Poseidon e os cavaleiros: O.o'''' Ãhn?

- Athena, agora você perdidamente apaixonada por Hades e por Poseidon não conseguirá ficar longe deles um minuto sequer! - Afrodite fala, apontando para os dois deuses, que estavam estáticos.

- Hades, Poseidon... - Saori fala docemente - eu não posso ficar sem vocês! Eu os amo! ¬

Cavaleiros: O.O''' o que!

Os dois deuses saem correndo:

- Ahhh! Socorro!

- Esperem, meus amores! Eu amo tanto vocês! - Saori grita, correndo atrás deles. - Voltem aqui, ficaremos juntos eternamente!

E os dois saem correndo do Santuário, com a Saori logo atrás deles.

No salão de festa, os cavaleiros de ouro estavam completamente boquiabertos.

- Você... como você... - Aioria não sabia nem o que perguntar.

- Olá, muito prazer, sou Afrodite deusa do amor e da beleza - holofotes focando-a. - guardiã do amor verdadeiro, como o de vocês!

Afrodite (o cavaleiro) se joga aos pés de Afrodite (a deusa):

- Oh, eu nem acredito! É a senhora mesmo Afrodite, deusa do amor e da BELEZA!- fala o cavaleiro de peixes, super empolgado.

- É... pois é, foi o que eu acabei de falar... Bom, eu já vou indo, ainda tenho um monte de coisas pra fazer. - sorri - Até mais, cavaleiros!

- Mas já! Por que não... - antes de Shaka terminar de falar, ela desaparece e pétalas de rosas douradas começam a cair no salão.

- Ahhh! Como são lindas! ¬ - Afrodite (o cavaleiro) fala, colhendo-as, praticamente babando nas pétalas.

- É galera... só nos resta uma coisa a fazer. - diz Milo.

- O que? - Camus pergunta, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- UMA FESTA DE VERDADE! SOLTA O SOM AÍ, AIOROS! - o escorpiano grita, empolgado.

- '_Xa cumigo_'! - diz o sagitariano, colocando um CD tecno, no aparelho e aumentando o volume até estrondar todo o Santuário.

Agora sim, os douradinhos iam curtir a verdadeira festa de Natal! xD

**Fim!**

N/a: Ultimo cap! Pequenininho, só pra concluir msm... Certo, certo... não ficou muito oq eu esperava, mas fazer oq?...

Nhaaa! AFRODITE (a deusa) THE BAST! hehe.. sério, Afrodite não é minha deusa favorira, pelo contrario, Athena é minha deusa favorita! xD o problema é q eu não gosto da Saori!

Bom... espero sinceramente que tenham gostado...

Manaaa, Super eficiente! Muito Obrigada por ter betado minha fic, é a primeira fic q posto na net e dedico-a TOTALMENTE a vc **Princesa Shaka**! t adoro!

Bjus!


End file.
